


Commander McGarrets Listen

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Prompt: Liebe und andere Katastrophen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für einen LJ-Prompt
> 
> Link zur russischen Übersetzung: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5486891 // Danke sehr Tasselhof :)

Katastrophen und Beinahe-Katastrophen gab es in Steves Leben genug – seine Mutter, die die Familie verlassen hatte, die Ermordung des Vaters durch einen Psychopathen, der auf Rache aus war, skrupellose Terroristen, einstürzende Häuser, schießwütige Verbrecher – die Liste war beeindruckend lang. 

Und dann war da Detective Daniel Williams, von dem Steve im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte, dass er auch auf die Liste der Beinahe-Katastrophen gehörte – denn ganz ehrlich, was konnte man von einem Mann, der sich weigerte bei vierzig Grad im Schatten endlich mal seine Krawatte abzulegen, auch anderes erwarten? – den er in den letzten Monaten aber umsortiert hatte, so dass er jetzt auf einer anderen Liste stand. 

Einer viel kürzeren Liste, der Liste der wirklich guten Freunde, auf der sonst nur noch Chin, Kono, und Kamekona zu finden waren. 

Und als Danny jetzt von hinten seine Taille mit beiden Händen umschlang und direkt in sein Ohr wisperte: „Mhmmm, das sieht aber verführerisch aus – sowohl das Steak, das du gerade grillst, als auch andere Dinge“, und dazu seine Hand mit genau dem richtigen Druck über Steves Schoß streichen ließ, wusste Steve, dass es Zeit war, Danny noch einmal umzusortieren. 

Er würde für Danny eine Liste anfangen, auf der nur sein Name stand.

\---ENDE---

Antares, Juni 2015 


End file.
